Canary Corner: The Chicks Story
by PrairieRose1017
Summary: To all you Nico and Sonora lovers! This is after Return to Rio and it is about our favorite couple's chicks! What kind of trouble will they get into, and is it totally hereditary? If you liked my other stories you're gonna love this!
1. Chapter 1: Grounded

**Hello there my dearly beloved fans! I see that you're back here checking out story number three...well I guess four now... And I want to tell you, this is now the edited version! haha! Just like the other two, there will be more detail, and other such frilly things that I hope to goodness you enjoy! Please, If you haven't reviewed before, tell me what you think, and if you have reviewed *HOLY GASP?* P.M. me to let me know what you think of the new and improved version! **

* * *

><p><strong>Canary Corner:<strong>

**The ****Chicks**** Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Grounded**

"Diego? Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Our son rushed out the back door in a whir of sunshine yellow feathers, and about five metallic chains around his scrawny little neck. Each had a charm that looked like a strange symbol. I had easily seen him from where I stood behind the kitchen counter getting their breakfast ready.

"Aw mom! All the cool birds are wearing them!" He whined and tried to fly further away, after hovering for a fraction of a second when I called him out. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Nico, who was eating a bowl of seed for breakfast. We shared a parent's telepathy look, he set down his bowl of seed, and took off out the door. There were a few grunts and very unhappy shouts from Diego, but when Nico returned he had a ruffled pile of bright yellow feathers in his claws. He tossed our son on the floor and stripped the chains off his neck; these my mate left in a pile by the door.

"Sheesh dad!" Diego growled as he tumbled across the floor and came to rest at the foot of the couch. Shakily he stood and brushed off his feathers. Then his eyes got wide, and his wings shot to the top of his head. He touched the feathers on the top of his head, which he had spiked up to look like a little crest, and sighed, "The Crest is ok everyone. We can all breathe now!" I rolled my eyes and allowed a chuckle to escape my beak as I took Diego's black sequined vest off its hook and handed it to him.

"You worry more about your feathers than the girls do." I told him as he took the vest from my outstretched wing.

"This is very true." Here came the girls; my beautiful girls, "Diego just needs more help." Selena sighed, in her fourteen-year-old way. A guilty little glimmer is in both Selena's sparky hazel eyes, and Gwyn's sweet green ones. They both had light sunshine yellow feathers like me, with a light cream patch of feathers on their chests with little flecks of light brown throughout them. Diego, on the other wing, was more of a deeper honey gold color, like Nico had told me his father looked like, with the same smooth cream color as Nico on his chest.

"Where did you chicks get these?" Nico suddenly spoke, from where he stood by the back door. He looked actually angry as he scrutinized the chains.

"Well…" Gwyn mumbled.

"Umm…" Selena tried.

"You know the other day when we went to the beach with the Toucan chicks, Ray, and Elena?" Diego rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion, and looked to his feet, "Well, we didn't really go to the beach…"

"Really? I was wondering when the truth would come out." I replied with harsh sarcasm. Selena Quetzal, Feathers in the Night top agent, had followed our ever curious chicks to a monkey camp deep in the jungle. These monkeys are, in fact, carnivorous, and prefer little birds as their meals. Selena had silently protected them until they returned home, then told us, calmly, about the whole thing. Apparently the chains were gifts, so the chicks would return.

"You followed us?" Our chicks squawked in unison, beaks agape.

"No, _I_ did not," I snipped and stood with my shoulders back in front of them, fixing them with my best "You are in **so** much trouble" look, "But you're very lucky Aunt Selena was watching out for you." I growled, my quick temper rising.

"Why would you get involved with those monkeys?" Nico asked quietly, walking up behind them. I could tell he was one twist away from losing his cap, and so did the chicks; they started to squirm a little as they noticed our anger.

"You told us the story about how they helped you escape from Phillip. We thought they were nice." Gwyn piped, hoping to save their feathers.

"And their music was way different than what we normally hear." Diego added getting only a callous glare from me.

"The group that helped us left this part of the jungle as soon as they had taken care of their business with Phillip." I explained, cooling down just a bit, "They wanted nothing to do with Rio."

"You could have gotten yourselves killed!" There went Mt. Nico. "Those simians eat little birds like you!" His sunny wings were clenched into fists, and the chick's eyes are wide with shock; Nico could normally hold his temper. But, like me, it wasn't anger, it was fear that brought on this emotion.

"Mornin' Canaries!" A cheerful and sunny voice called from outside our nook. Tia escorted all of the chicks to school, sort of like the long yellow cars I saw humans use. It was just an extra safety thing, and she made sure that all of the chicks got home before sneaking off to do Lord knows what.

"One moment Tia!" I called and iced my temper best I could. I then turned back to the chicks, "You're grounded for the next three days, simple as that."

"A day for each of you." Nico growled now back at the table.

"But mom!" They tried to protest.

"I won't hear it." I waved a wing and stepped to the front door, "Now go on." I ushered them out the door to where Tia was waiting.

"Good morning Canaries!" The crane called.

"Good morning Miss Tia!" They chorused politely, their chins on their chests from the scolding they just received.

"Mornin' Tia." I said from the doorway.

"Hiya Sonny!" She waved and smiled widely.

"Please make sure the chicks get home right after school as well." I asked, and she nodded. "Thank you!"

"C'mon Canaries! Let's go get the Toucan chicks!" Tia flapped her powerful wings and turned in the direction of Raphael and Eva's nest.

"WooHoo!" Our chicks crowed and performed some fancy flying.

"WAIT! Wait for us!" Pedro and Nora's chicks came zipping through the vines in a blur of red and purple feathers. Raymond looks exactly like his father; attitude, red head feathers, and all. His little sister, Elena, was so full of energy that even Nora had trouble keeping up with her sometimes. Being Diego, Gwyn, and Selena's cousins they always got into lots of trouble, and I'm sure they had received the same scolding as our chicks this morning. We still loved them all, no matter what.

"Pedro forget to wake you up again?" I called to Ray.

"Yea, uh, sure." He said and shared a nervous look with his sister, confirming my thoughts, "Mornings aren't his thing."

"But nights are! Especially tonight!" Elena passed her brother and flew into the wings of my girls. Diego and Ray shared a quick special wing-shake and chest bump. The parade for Carnival was tonight, and we were all going to watch it together then go to Three Amigos to wrap up the party.

"See you after school! Have a good day!" I called as they disappeared through the trees.

"Bye mamá!" They chorus with a wave. I waved back, now over my anger, and feeling so happy to see our babies flying off to school. It was hard to believe that fourteen years ago, Nico and I had become parents. I smiled at the memory.

Now for my little sunbeam, who was still fuming. "How could they do that? They could have been killed and we would have never known!" He nearly shouted as I shut the front door and turned back to him.

"We did crazy things when we were young," I tried to reason. "And I know you and Pedro got into your fair share of trouble before high school." I grabbed a wet leaf and started to clean the kitchen from breakfast.

"Yea, but that was different!" Nico puffed, throwing his wings in the air, and stalking out onto the back branch. I set down my leaf and followed him to the door. I leaned there for a second watching the love of my life while he paced and fiddled with that same bottle cap that I had given him after I sang for him the first time.

"I knew you would make the perfect papa bird." I said quietly and stepped out onto the branch to settle in a patch of warm sunshine.

"Oh yea," Sarcasm dripped off of every syllable of Nico's remark, "That was great! I completely lost it!" He flopped his bright yellow self down next to me making his hat slip down over his face as he lay his head on my lap. I took it off and placed it next to me as I looked into the raging sea of emotions within his gorgeous amber eyes.

"You lost it because you were scared for them." I placed my wing on his cheek, to make him look at me. He did and I ran my wing down his jaw as I spoke, bringing it to rest on his chest, "Remember how many times you were scared for me?" I knew it was a tender subject, for both of us, but I had a point to make. Nico's eyes grew distant as he pictured everything we had been through, and clutched the wing I held over his heart in his. I nearly saw a few tears well up there, but they were gone, when I leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I guess you're right," My sunbeam sighed and sat up when I pulled back, "I just don't want any of that to happen to them."

"I don't want that either," I sighed and lay my head on his shoulder. He rested his on top of mine as I continued, "But living in Rio makes every day an adventure. The chicks have the strength and love of family along with their own. That is always a plus, and a plus we didn't really have." I had grown up an only chick and the only birds I could have called my brothers would have been Pedro and Tadeo, but Taddy left when I was twenty one to be with his mate Arianna in Kingdom Paradise. I learned that family, and good friends, helped you stay the bird you really were, and helped you be strong.

"I'm glad for that," Nico breathed a laugh, "But we're not making it any bigger." He added. We laughed for a moment, and I looked up to him. Nico's eyes weren't stormy anymore; they were back to his warm, filled with love amber eyes that made my heart race every time I looked into them.

"That I'm ok with." I agreed, and looked deeply into my mate's eyes. "I just love you so much, you know that?" I asked quietly, and leaned forward. Nico chuckled and leaned as well connecting our beaks in a sweet, long, and loving kiss while cupping my face in his wings. I wrapped my wings around his neck, feeling like a teenager again as we kissed like we were the only ones in the universe.

"_I_ just love _you_ so much, ya know that?" Nico crooned as we pulled back.

"You can't use my line." I said quietly, and pecked his beak again.

"Alright, how about this?" Nico asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and a smirk on his beak. Quickly he jerked me to my feet, pulled me to him, and dipped me and kissed me more passionately than before. My eyes got wide, then fluttered closed as I relaxed and melted into Nico's strong wings. Then he pulled back and brought me back to my feet. "No line needed."

"Nope." I giggled, still a little drunk off of the kiss. Then he scooped me up in his wings and sat down, setting me on his lap. I wrapped my wings around his chest as we sat there in the sunshine, my head on his chest, as the morning samba danced around us. We were both humming along, when we were struck by the same idea.


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

**Ok so some of you know that as I edit, some things get really jumbled...so please don't read ahead of these first two chapters until I update chapter three, because you will be sooooooo lost... Sorry for the inconvenience, but it is for the greater good! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Challenge**

As soon as they were out of sight, the group of chicks ducked behind a screen of thick, flowery vines. They peeked through the vines at their parents with excited expressions. Tia had agreed the previous week to let them skip school one day and watch their parent's dance, as she knew they did every morning. They only had morning classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays anyway, and weren't going to be missing anything important.

"This is it!" Gwyn peeped ruffling her feathers and wrapping a wing around her sister and cousin.

"We finally get to see mom and dad in action!" Diego agreed sharing a fist bump with Ray.

"I can't believe they've never danced for you." Tia spoke from her perch above them still awed that the Daring Duo wouldn't dance for their own chicks.

"When we were little they did," Gwyn explained, "When they were teaching us."

"Anymore it's just routine," Selena added, "Not really freestyle. They practice for the club A LOT, but mainly when we're at school."

"We want to see the type of dancing that made them famous. The kind that we feel in us, but haven't been able to release." Diego finished with an over dramatic tone of voice on the last part that made everyone laugh.

"Nosa (wow)!" The crane snapped her long beak shut. "They're the best! I'm not even kidding!"

"They're our parents," The Canary chicks said in unison, "Of course they are!" Then the group turned back to the back branch of Canary Corner. Just as they did, Sonora looked up at her mate from where her head rested on his shoulder and they murmured something to each other. Then they started to lean and all of the chicks' eyes got wide.

"LOOK AWAY!" Diego nearly screamed and he and Ray tackled the girls to make sure they couldn't see their parents kiss.

"Diego, you feather-brain; get off! They're kissing!" Selena, Gwyn, and Ellie squawked, wanting to see the kiss.

"No! Shield your eyes!" Diego begged as his sisters pushed him off and stood up just in time to see Nico pull Sonny to her feet, dip her, and kiss her again for a few moments. The girls sighed dreamily, thinking about how their mates would be one day; while the boys gagged and covered their faces with their wings, slightly peeking through their feathers as they did.

As the couple pulled apart, Nico scooped his mate into his wings and placed her on his lap as he sat down. Sonny wrapped her wings around his chest and nestled her head in the crook of his neck as they sat there and listened to the morning samba.

"Bird, your dad is smooth." Ray chuckled as he watched secretly.

"Well, I guess he is huh?" Diego smiled, suddenly realizing that he could use some of those moves. The six hidden birds continued to watch the canary couple until, suddenly, Nico and Sonny shared a twinkling look and shot into the air.

"C'mon sunshine!" Sonny called to the bottle cap wearing canary as she spun around in the air and waited for Nico to catch up.

"You just take my breath away! It's not my fault I can't keep up!" He called back as he flapped up to her. With another giddy smile they launched into the wing-dance. Loops, dives, spirals, body rolls; the Canary's parents performed them all with unreal grace and absolute perfection. Even if there was a slight change to the wind, they incorporated the fumble into the dance making it look like the perfect combination of bird and music. Each move was spontaneous and filled with heart.

"Holy smokes!" Diego and Ray breathed in awe as the pair zoomed by the hiding spot.

"Oba! They dance way different than our parents; well at least our dad." Elena said through her cousin's ooh's and aww's, "This is super cool!" Other pairs of colorful birds joined the feathery fiesta and all danced with angelic grace and soul; among them were Pedro and Nora, Rafael and Eva, and even Clarissa and Raúl.

As the beat died down, the dancing tapestry of feathers split into the guys and the girls. Much to the chicks awe, the girls group assembled right in front of them, blocking their view.

"We have to move." Gwyn whispered.

"Up here!" Tia called down and motioned the chicks up to her perch.

"Come on ladies!" Sonny called to the girls, pumping a wing in the air, "Let's show those rapazes (guys {Portuguese}) what we're made of!" This was answered by cheers and screams from all of the girls in front of her. The Canary's mom positioned herself in the very front, right across from their dad, and shot a dazzling smile at him.

"Oh man look at her!" Pedro elbowed his brother playing along, "She's got the hots for you!"

"That's 'cause she's mine." Nico replied and tilted his cap down and winked at her, causing her to giggle and blush a little.

"I'm gonna use that one!" Diego whispered to his cousin just before they flew up to Tia's branch.

"Diego!" Selena elbowed her brother as he spread his wings, "We need to get in there!"

"Are you insane?" Diego squawked ruffling his feathers, and fixing his vest. "We'll just get in more trouble."

"Yea, but if we beat them maybe they'll listen to our idea of a party night for birds our age." The hazel eyed canary countered.

"We'll be the coolest birds in school." Elena added for emphasis.

"Come on bro. You and Sel can take them." Ray slapped the canary on the back. Tia choked on a laugh, and the chicks turned to her with blank looks.

"What? I just… uh … choked on some fruit." She covered lamely.

"Alright fine. Come on!" With practiced ease Diego placed his wings around his sister's waist and threw her through the vines with a spin, and she fluttered to the back of the girls group. The young canary then buzzed to the back of his father's group. As he got there he found a well hidden place in the back and fixed The Crest, and his vest.

"Alright, breath, feel the music, and dance." Nico's only son went over a special checklist and tried to gather his thoughts, "Breath, feel the music, and dance. Breathe, feel the music…"

"And dance. Look guys he does listen when I talk!" A familiar voice sounded near Diego's ear. He turned his head to see the bright orange beak of Uncle Rafael.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" Uncle Pedro was directly to his right, and Fernando and Thomás were behind him.

"I…Uh…" Feathers standing up Diego fished for a smart answer.

"You're secret's safe with me." The toucan winked at him.

"Same here kiddo." His other uncles agreed. Pedro reached to ruffle the feathers on the top of his nephews head.

"NO!" Diego dodged, and brought his wings up in a ninja pose, "Don't. Touch. The. Crest!"

"Oh sorry!" Pedro kept a grin on his face as he withdrew his grey wing, and laughed at his nephew's priceless face.

* * *

><p><em>Alright Sel. Just do like you and Diego have been practicing. You can do this. <em>I motivated myself and took a deep breath. Dance moves filtered through my head and I closed my eyes waiting for the music.

"Oooooh!" A chorus of female voices surrounded me and my eyes snapped open, "Do we have ourselves a little, yellow skipper?" Aunt Nora, Patty, Josie, and Eva sniggered.

"Umm… N-no…" _Come on! THINK! _"We got grounded for the other day with the monkeys, and Diego and I are trying to make mom and dad take it back." I replied honestly. It seemed my wit had walked out on me, but I was never good at lying. Dad told me it was a good thing though.

"Did any of you just see Sonny talk to us right there?" Nora gasped bringing a wing to her mouth.

"I know I did." Josie and Patty agree simultaneously, then laughed at the jinx.

"You're so much like your mother." Eva pats me on the head and beamed as I smiled back.

"Whew! I thought you girls were gonna turn me in." I sighed, relieved. If they had turned me in I would be dead now.

"Oh no!" Patty giggled. "We had our fair share of fun when we were your age, and, come to think of it, we still do!"

"Now get out there and do what you came here for!" Josie shooed me forward with her Spanish accent tickling through her voice.

"Yea! Show us whose chick you are!" Eva cawed as I took to the air, and found a spot where I hovered in the air one row behind mom. The music began again and I carefully rose above their heads to look for Diego. I saw him by our uncles fixing his feathers, as always, and rolled my eyes. I shrunk back down behind the curtain of feathers after making eye contact.

I started to feel the music flow into my feathers and seep into my bloodstream, until I could feel it taking hold of my mind. I felt nothing but the music and started to hum along. Out of nowhere, after hearing some other girls throw taunts at the boys, I shouted, "Let's do this!" The excitement was getting to me. Everybird around me replied with cheers; even mom, who I thought would find me out. Then the contest began. Girls then guys, beat after beat, we traded moves for what seemed like forever!

Without a doubt it had to be one of the most exciting things I had ever done! My moves were totally produced by the music, and, by watching Diego, his were too. I watched mom and dad very closely as well out of the corner of my eye. Mom never stopped smiling and danced with the absolute most she could offer; which was more than I had ever seen! And dad! He was so smooth! Every one of his movements had a purpose, and they all blended together in a menagerie of soul-filled dancing.

Without noticing, I worked my way up to the spot right next to mom, and somehow Diego ended up right across from me. There were now two canaries leading the groups, and several birds took notice backing off to watch. Pretty soon it turned into pair versus pair as I flew up to Diego and tried to catch my breath. "How'd you do?" I panted.

"Good! Uncle Pedro called me Nico about fifteen times." My brother explained with wide eyes, "I must be soaking up more than I realized." We shared a laugh.

"Same here! I may have to change my name to Sonny!" I joked.

"Well then let's show these birds who _we_ are!" Diego shrugged his eyebrows, and slammed his wings against his sides, rocketing above my head. I snagged his foot with my wing and let his momentum pull me up. After reaching our peak we spiraled back down, performing flourishes with our honey-gold and sunshine yellow wings. The pairs that had stopped dancing cheered at our move.

As we floated downwards, I looked around and saw that there were only three pairs left. Eva, Josie, and Patty had towed their partners out of the air and were now perched in our tree. All that was left was Nora and Pedro, mom and dad, and Diego and I. I also saw that Gwyn, Ray, Elena, and Miss Tia had blown their cover and were also perched in our tree, jumping around and cheering like they were insane.

Uncle Pedro noticed my searching eyes, and pretended to be winded and left the competition to us. Both he and aunt Nora shot us a look that said, "Good luck!" then left the air. We drifted a little closer to our parents and shared a smile.

"Give it up oldie goldies!" Diego crowed and twirled me around, "You can't beat us!" I shot him a "SHUT UP!" look while our audience cooed after the burn.

"Oh really? Who's the one that's grounded for sneaking around places they shouldn't, and skipping school?" Mom answered with a sly look in her bright green eyes, while dad spun her into his chest. When dad spun her around, though, I could see the feathers around her scars part. I got goose-bumps thinking about her near-death story with those ragged reminders. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and returned to the situation at wing.

"How about when we beat you," I felt my confidence spike when Diego threw me above his head and I body rolled down back into his wings, "You take back the punishment and loan us the club for one night?" I put on a business-like face and looked both my parents in the eye. Both were a little shocked, but then the shock turned into a twinkle of unheard laughter.

"You hear that Sonny? Our own flesh and blood is challenging us to a dance off." Dad spun mom out and they hovered close together, identical grins on their faces.

"I don't think we can take that one sitting down, dear." Mom replied with a wink.

"Then it's on!" Uncle Pedro called from where he was perched in our tree. With another sly look, my parents thrust their wings down and rocketed into the sky, breaking through the leafy canopy with a shower of shredded leaves.

"To Three Amigos!" Raymond cawed and the entirety of our audience spread their wings and followed mom and dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Again sorry for the mix up...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Performance

**Chapter 3**

**The Performance**

The original Three Amigos lead the way closely followed by the judges, and Diego and I somewhere in the middle.

"We are so dead if we lose." I muttered to myself as we flew. Sure I've got vigor when the adrenaline is pounding through my veins, but now it was wearing off.

"What?!" Elena buzzed up to my right wing, a slightly appalled look on her face.

"Did you just second guess yourself?" Ray came to my other side and steered into me a little.

"Well no… I'm just really nervous. I mean this is The Daring Duo, the birds that everybird goes to _to_ _learn _how to dance. _This is mom and dad_." I just let the worries spill out of my beak. "And if we don't pull this off we'll be in more trouble."

"I don't know why you're worried." Aunt Nora hovered above me with the rest of our family close buy. "Nico and Sonny are in such a good mood they may even take off a day just because you were brave enough to skip school and challenge them." The hummingbird smiled warmly, then buzzed off to catch uncle Pedro. Her words earned affirmative nods, and noises from the rest of the birds.

"You chicks are great! You can definitely match them." Uncle Rafael said and soared under us. My spirits immediately brightened as we glided down to his level. I carefully landed on his back and he smiled bigger.

"That sounds amazing coming from the King of Carnival!" I hugged him. "You really think so?" I asked settling on his black feathers.

"Of course!" The toucan laughed, and rolled over, spilling me back into the air. "And I'm not a trolley!" We both laughed out loud and I performed a body roll.

"Hear that sis?" Diego and Gwyn spiraled around me and leveled out on either wing. "If the King of Carnival thinks we can, of course we can!" Both looked at me expectantly as Rafael continued laughing. Gwyn looked at me with nothing but her usual shy joy in her eyes, and Diego looked cocky as usual.

"Then let's do this!" I cawed and sped up my wing beats until we had almost caught The Three Amigos. Mom, dad, and Uncle Pedro caught on and began to fly even faster. Somehow, even though my wings were going so fast I thought I looked like Aunt Nora or Elena, I kept up right on their tails. Buy the time I saw the sign to the club I thought my wings were on fire. I was panting like a dog, and my heart was going so fast I thought it would burst. I soared through the door and flopped on the dance floor.

"Selena! Are you alright?" Mom was over me in an instant. She, Pedro, and dad were barely even winded.

"I'm…fine. Just… a little…out of…breath." I panted through my gasps for sweet, sweet oxygen. I heard dad laugh.

"See why I tell you that you need to go flying with us some days?" Dad asked with his usual smile, bottle cap crooked on his head, and twinkle in his eyes.

"I totally understand now." I smiled after I finally slowed down my breathing. "And count me in tomorrow." The whole club laughed at that.

"I guess we have to go first Nico." Mom shot him a sly look, after everyone got there, that seemed to make him get a little hot under the collar. He ruffled his feathers and managed to keep his composure as mom ran a flight feather up his chest and led him towards the stage with a flight feather under his chin.

"Wait!" Diego hoped up to my side "How about three on three? Selena, Gwyn and me, against you, dad, and Uncle Pedro?" Mom looked shocked, again, but dad and Pedro had a smile on their beaks.

"Looks like your Hot Wing abilities transferred into your little Hot Wings." Pedro observed with a laugh. Mom smiled as dad gave her a fond look and they wrapped a wing around each other, "Must be twice as much considering there's two of you crazy canaries." Our parents then shared a quick kiss then turned back to us.

"Alright chickies, you're on!" Mom crowed and zipped up to the stage. She nodded to her band-mates and they flew to the tin can drums. Uncle Pedro landed by his wing-made guitar and with another nod from mom he began to play. Aunt Nora took the kick drum to keep their tempo. Dad sang the first few lines.

"_Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts? Your lips keep tryin' to speak but you just can't find the words? _He flew from his perch on a green glass bottle and down to mom. _"Well, I had this dream once; I held you in my wings."_ Dad pulled her in close for a tight hug. Then she joined him for the next part.

"_She was the purest beauty, but not the common kind. She had a way about her that made you feel alive. And for a moment you made the world stand still."_ Then all three.

"_Yeah we owned the night."_ The Three Amigos took center stage. _"You had me dim the lights; you danced just like a child. The wine spilled on your dress but all you did was smile. Yeah it was perfect; I hold it in my mind. Yeah we owned the night! Oh yeah!"_

Mom's turn; she was dancing around dad then he stopped and the spotlight centered on her sunny yellow feathers, and all of the other lights went black. _"When the summer rolls around, the sun starts sinkin' down; still I remember you. Oh I remember you. And I wonder where you are; are you lookin' at those same stars again?"_ Uncle Pedro plucked his strings and the rest of the music stopped. Mom's light went out and a new one focused on dad, who was back on the bottle, on the opposite side of the stage. He perched there with his bottle cap held over his heart, and a dreamy look on his face.

"_Do you remember when; we woke under a blanket, all tangled up in down? Not knowing in that moment we'd never speak again. But it was perfect; I never will forget…" _Then they sang together and mom's light came on. When they saw each other their faces lit up and they zipped down to center stage. _"When we owned the night! Yeah we owned the night! Yeah!" _

With that shout the rest of the music joined in and the rest of the club helped with the last part. _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh!"_ We stopped for the last set and listened to them hit the last note on the richest key they could. If fudge had a note, that's what it would have sounded like. Everyone went crazy, and we chicks zoomed into the air with hoots and hollers. Together we flapped to the stage for our turn.

"Step aside Sundrops. Let us show you how it's done." I said feeling a surge of confidence and placing a wing on my twisting hips.

"We'll just see what the judges have to say about that." Dad teased ruffling the feathers on the top of my head. I giggled and they left the stage and we got ready.

"Look at them up there." I whispered to my sunbeam as we found a spot on the dance floor, then turned back to the stage. The chicks were flying around making last minute adjustments. Nico wrapped his wings around me, and I rested my head on his chest gently. His oh-so-familiar heartbeat wafted into my ears and I smiled warmly, and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I know!" Nico murmured, and I opened my eyes to look up at him, "It seems like just yesterday they were standing on our toes and learning how to dance." Nico replied wistfully setting his own head in my shoulder. I echoed his sigh, imagining little three year old Gwyn clutching my wings and balancing on my toes in the hollow as Nico sang. She always enjoyed dancing a little more than singing like Diego and Sel did.

"I remember the night they were born," As I spoke I turned to face him, and we shared a tender smile, "It was so funny when you came through the door. Not five minutes earlier mom left to go find you."

"Five minutes?" Pedro gaped, "Wow. I'm willing to bet you a lunch at the fruit market that it only took Nico about thirty seconds to get to Canary Corner from the waterfall." He gave Nico a shove and we both swayed a little.

"Ha! You can't even open your beak, Pedro!" Nico scoffed, "When Nora was on the nest she had to shove you out of the hollow so that we could practice." My sunbeam then, with one wing still wrapped around me, returned the gesture.

"Alright! Alright! I guess you're right, bro."

"Excuse me!" Sel called from center stage, "You birds back there who are causing a ruckus," She looked right at us, with a look on her face that made me feel like I was looking in a mirror, "Will we have to have you removed?" All the chicks had to struggle to hold in their laughter.

"I apologize missy. We'll be quiet now." Nico simpered with a sly grin.

"Thank you. Now, everyone, enjoy the show!" The chicks started their beat; stomp, accompanied by the kick drum, then clap. After sixteen repetitions they clapped twice then continued on. We helped get the crowd involved. Diego started with his melodic voice which was almost identical to his father's, albeit a bit higher.

"_Down a back road; long, hot summer! Couple kids runnin' loose in the wild! He kissed her;"_ He planted a kiss on the cheeks of each of his sisters, _"She said mister, 'Take an inch and I'll give you a mile!'"_ Then it was him and Sel with a voice as feminine as mine, but just as rich as her father's.

"_I ain't here to do anything halfway! Don't give a darn what anyone might say! I just want to free fall for a while!"_

And then all five.

"_Down there the moon is shinin'! Those stars burn like diamonds! Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark! I'll follow you you're leadin', to the first sweet taste of freedom! You got me runnin' baby, wild at heart!"_

"'_Bout midnight, he tells her, 'I ain't got no come-on lines.'"_ Back to Diego.

"_Well, I love you, or I'll try to! We got nothin' to lose but time!"_ Sel took the solo like a champ.

"_Stick your hand into my back pocket; light me up like a bottle rocket! I just want to free fall for a while!"_ Gwyn was dancing, which was her favorite thing to do, and she was doing amazing. Her brother came over and helped her out for some more complicated moves during the chorus. After that part they had a couple more lines; _"Oh-o. Alright! Tonight's tellin' us we're way too young. Oh-o! That's alright! I've got forever now to take my turn!"_ They sang the chorus once more, and then all the music stopped except the stomping and clapping.

"_Down there the moon is shinin'! Those stars burn like diamonds! Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark! I'll follow you you're leadin',"_

For this part they pointed at each other,

"_To the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby! You got me runnin' baby, Wild At Heart!"_

With a few more stomps and claps they took a deep breath to finish out the song.

"_Oh-o alright!"_ Diego, Sel, Gwyn, Ellie, and Ray drew out the last line enjoying the crowd's praise. In all honesty I teared up a little; they were our little hatchlings up there on the stage, singing and dancing like we had at their age. I blinked away the tears though, and shared a smile with my boys. Together we flew back up to the stage.

"Well done!" Pedro cawed.

"So was that worthy of a night of the club to ourselves?" Gwyn asked and all five put on their most innocent looks.

"I don't know… We need to have a conference." I turned and pulled Nico and Pedro into a huddle. "Whadda you guys say?"

"I think it would be good for them. They'll have a bit of responsibility and still get to have fun at the same time." Nico said with a nod.

"I agree. Plus it'll score them bonus points with their classmates." Pedro added with a shrug.

"It's decided then!" I said with a smile. We turned back around and stood wing to wing. "After thinking long and hard about this," The crowd chuckled, "We decided that that performance only got you halfway there." Nico and Pedro looked confused. I looked at them all and smiled. "You've got to prove that you can perform with us 'oldie goldies'" At that my boys fully understood.

Together we took to the drums and started our most famous song; starting with Nico sliding his flight feathers along the ragged rim of his bottle cap and saying, "Party in the Ipanima baby!" and shooting me the most seductive look he could.


	4. Chapter 5: Strange Happenings

**Chapter 5**

**Strange Happenings**

"Did you find them?" Nora asked as I landed on the warm, sugar sand of Ipanima beach.

"Yea. They were talking to Ralphy and you'll never guess who else." I explained with a smile.

"Who?"

"Jewel! She was chained to this strange macaw. He looked just like her, but he acted so domesticated! He said his name was Blu. I'm pretty sure he's from America."

"Awesome! I haven't seen Jewel since the waterfall." Nora said with a touch of nostalgia for our little group of girls. Nora, Consuela, Tia, Lattie, and Fiona stayed in Rio, but Angelica had met her mate and flown to Colombia to start their new life. "But wait, you said chained to this Blu bird?"

"Yea. She said that smugglers broke into the aviary and stole them. I suppose it's easier to keep two birds together when they literally can't be separated. I know she can't wait to get the dumb thing off." I sighed. "She also said something about a strange cockatoo. Jewel described him as mostly bald and totally insane."

"Sounds like a smugglers bird to me." Nora shivered. Then the hummer thought for a moment. "Let's not tell the chicks, they'll get jumpy."

"I agree. We probably won't even see him. It just worries me a little, you know, having a dangerous bird around." A twinge of fear zaps through my stomach.

"Maybe you can go tell Selena at her office. Perhaps she can track him." My sister-in-law suggests.

"You know, it would make me feel better if I knew she was on the case." I stood. "I'll go do that now and I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Ok. See you later!" I waved and took off again.

* * *

><p>After checking the F.N. office and finding no one, I took to the leaves of the jungle and found Selena at her nest. I perched on a sturdy branch outside and tapped it a few times. "Come in!" I heard her strong voice call.<p>

"Sel?" I asked stepping inside.

"Oh Sonny it's you! What brings you to my nest?" She fluttered down from a higher perch and settled by me.

"For one, I haven't seen you in forever, and for two I've got a problem." I told her.

"Of course." The pretty quetzal smiled and sighed. "What's up _now?_" She teased.

"Ha ha very funny." I chuckle. "There's a crazy, half bald, cockatoo flying around that belongs to a group of smugglers. He captured Jewel and this other blue macaw from the aviary. It just worried me a little and I knew you would be the bird to tell."

"Nigel strikes again." Selena murmured.

"What?"

"Nigel is this cockatoo, and he is **very** dangerous. He and his humans have captured and sold over two million birds, and none have been seen since they were kidnapped."

"What?" I gasped and leapt to my feet.

"He's committed crimes all across South America and Central America. No bird has been able to catch him; he's just too good at covering his tracks."

"This is bad. Oh this is bad!" I began to pace and my heart began to pound against my breast-bone.

"Where did you see Jewel last?" Selena asked trying to calm me down.

"I saw her down at the fruit market right outside The Branch." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Nico, Pedro and Raphael were with them! They're in terrible danger!" I run to the door.

"Sonora! Stop!" Selena jumped in front of me and grabbed my wings. "What you need to do is get your chicks, Nico, and all of your friends back to their nests and out of harm's way. The F.N. will get right on the case." She said loosening her grip.

"Alright. I'll go right now. Thank you Sel. Thank you so much!"

"Sonora! You stop those wheels in your little yellow head right now!" She called as I flew away at top speed, but I pretended not to hear her.

* * *

><p>"You know, of course, that this means war." I had my eyes narrowed and my wings gripped tightly around my sturdy staff. Ray, and nine of the Toucan chicks stood behind me. Alejandro stood in front of me with the rest of his brothers and sisters behind his back.<p>

"You brought this upon yourself, Diego. Prepare to meet your fitful end! Attack!" Ali squawked high and long then jumped into the air. I cawed and leapt to meet him in mid attack. My staff and his crashed together and the feathers began to fly, metaphorically of course.

All that we could hear was the sounds of "battle." Cries for help, shrieks of "pain", I even heard twigs snap as they pretended to break bones. But I was too focused on my opponent to worry about the rest of the battle. We traded blows with our weapons over and over. Each connection shook my bones, but the adrenaline pumping through my veins kept any pain I felt away. Soon I had the little toucan backed against a tree.

"I hate for it to end this way." I crooned evilly.

"It's not over yet. I still have one way out." Alejandro jumped in the air and shot through the canopy. I followed that way dad had shown me; catch the updraft and set my wings to use it. I came to the open sky and looked around for my enemy. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Ali! ALI! Alejandro! Where are you?" I shouted. Nothing. Then, suddenly I heard a crazy, maniacal laugh from above me. I whirled around just in time to see a huge black talon close around me, and clamp my wings to my side.

"Hello pretty bird." A deranged voice said above me. I strained my neck to look up and came eye to eye with the curve-beaked, nearly bald face of the biggest cockatoo I'd ever seen in my life. "What's the matter? Cockatoo got your tongue?" He laughed again as my face drained of all color.

"Wh…Wh…What are you doing?" I stammered.

"I'm taking you to my secret hide out. You'll just love it there. There'll be all sorts of birds for you to…play with." Again with the crazy laugh.

"H..Have you seen my friend?" I really wasn't sure what I was saying. My mind was spinning and I almost felt like I was going to hyperventilate. He raised his other talon and Ali was clutched there, just as scared as me. His eyes told me that he tried to attack this lunatic, but had failed. We were trapped, and had no way to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but it was an important part of the plot. Thanx for all of your reviews, and to those of you who don't review but add me to you fav authorstory list, thank you but your reviews would make definitly my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 6: Investigation

**This is the best I could do as apology for the short chapter. Hope you like!**

**ALSO! I made a subtle, yet VERY IMPORTANT change in the first chapter. It will make the rest of the story make sense, and if I missed anything in any other chapters that is a bit confusing, PM me and let me know! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Investigation**

I loved the feel of the warm sand between my claws. This day was great! We got to skip school, watch mom and dad dance, and compete against them in their own club! The only way it could be better was if we got to use the club on Friday night. Oh wait… WE DO! It felt like nothing could go wrong. Today was perfect.

I stretched out my wings and lay back on the sand. I tensed every muscle in my body then slowly relaxed them. I felt like I was melting into the sand, I was so relaxed. "Hey where's mom?" I heard Gwyn ask Aunt Nora.

"She had to go take care of something. She'll be back soon." She replied. I opened my eyes just in time to see a worried look cross her face.

"There she is!" Ellie pointed towards the jungle and I spied the fast moving, yellow speck that was my mom. "Aunt Sonny!" She waved as the speck got closer.

"Hey hun." Mom said distractedly, and then turned to my aunt. "Nora, I need you not to panic but get the girls to your tree as quickly as you can and stay there until I get there." Her voice was so soft I almost didn't catch the fearful urgency in her tone.

"Mom, what's up?" I asked standing and walking over to her. She sighed.

"Sel," She turned to me and placed her wings on my shoulders. "I need you to keep calm and protect your hatchlings. You go with Aunt Nora, and you stay with her until I get to the tree. I have to take care of some business. Be good and I'll see you soon." She pecked me on the cheek, and repeated the action for Gwyn and Ellie. Then the canary took off back towards the jungle.

"Alright girls, we need to go and do what Sonny told us to. She hasn't steered me wrong yet." Aunt Nora's wings started their steady hum and off we went to her nest. She kept checking the sky, for what I didn't know. Apparently she never found it, because we made it to the nest without trouble.

* * *

><p>I pumped my wings trying to beat the clock that I knew was ticking. I had to get to Diego, Ray and the Toucan chicks quickly. Eva could protect them, so that they wouldn't have to fly back through the jungle. Just seeing them would give me one less thing to worry about.<p>

I made it to the far end of the trees, hung a right and soared into the clearing. "**ATTACK!**" Wild caws and screeches filled the air and I was ambushed. Young toucans hit me from every side and I began to fall. I was spinning around in all directions, and I couldn't decipher which way was up or which way was down.

"Stop! It's just me! Aunt Sonny!" I shouted, trying to save myself. Every chick backed off and pulled their vine ropes away.

"Oh…Sorry." They mumbled and flew up to their nest. I followed slowly after regaining my sense of direction.

"Eva?" I asked carefully landing on the platform nest.

"Oh Sonny! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. I saw Ray curled up under her wing with tears in his big brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked almost scared for the answer.

"Diego's gone." Ray murmured holding back the tears. My heart stopped.

"Wh…What?" I breathed.

"We were playing war and Diego and Alejandro were the generals. They were fighting and Ali flew above the canopy. We followed to see the ultimate battle, but we hid in the leaves so they wouldn't see us. Then all of the sudden we heard the weirdest laugh, and the biggest cockatoo I have ever seen dropped out of the sky and grabbed Diego in his talons. He had Ali too." About half way through his story Ray began to cry and I wrapped my wings around his little shoulders. Tears stung at my eyes, but I held them back to keep hope alive.

"Ray, you're going to have to stay here with Eva, and I'm going to go try and find Uncle Nico and your dad." I held him in front of me and wiped away his tears. "I need you to be brave alright?" I locked my eyes with his. All he could do was nod. "I'll get Diego back, ok?"

"Ok Sonny." He whimpered.

"There's my brave boy! I'll be back soon." I kissed his forehead and walked over to Eva. She wrapped her wings around me.

"Good luck dearie." The mama toucan whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back with our chicks." I promised.

"I believe you. Now get going!" Eva said with a smile.

"I'll see you all soon! Keep up the good defense!" I called over my wing and turned to town. I flew over the beauty of the sunny jungle but hardly noticed any of it. All I could think was "Don't let him have Nico. If I can get Nico, I know that we'll be able to find Diego." I knew that with my mate, I could do anything.

I came to the fruit market and zipped right to the end of the street to where The Brach was; but what I saw was like a small Armageddon. All of the tarps and flags that had covered the empty fruit crates were thrown all over the place, crates were torn apart, and fruit was splattered everywhere. The most terrifying part was the sight of a whole troop of monkeys lying in the dirt. They were all knocked out, splattered with fruit or a combination thereof. Some were wobbling to their feet, yet others were still out cold.

I then heard a strange laugh and whirled around. Above me, soaring like a half bald cloud, was the cockatoo. I buzzed into a crate and peered out of a little hole where I could see the whole space that used to be The Branch. The gargantuan creature landed and looked around. He looked disgusted. Walking over to the knocked out leader of the troop, who was upside down on the edge of a crate, the cockatoo grabbed him by the fur of his chest. "What happened here?" Nigel hissed furious.

The monkey was still completely out of it and didn't answer to the birds liking, so he was thrown out of the way like an old rag. Then I saw a flash of green just behind the cockatoo. As the flash stopped moving, I was able to make out a little green finch. She was scared to death, but when she thought the coast was clear she sighed and took off. Nigel seemed to appear out of nowhere and snatched her in his talons. He could fit his whole foot around her entire body!

"Stop your chirping and TALK to me!" Nigel growled to the finch who was, once again, scared out of her feathers.

"I…I…I don't know anything!" She said through her whimpers. It was then I realized that the finch was Consuela.

"If I bite down on your head, will it go _pop_ or will it go _crack_?" He squeezed her like a little green grape. I had to clamp my wings against my body so I didn't fly out there, and claw the idiot's eyes out for treating an innocent bird so terribly. "Where are the cerulean birds? That means blue by the way."

"They escaped. Went to Luis." She sniveled.

"Anything else?" Nigel fluffed up menacingly.

"They…They said you were very nice."

"Hmm, did they? Well," He tapped her head with a talon. "Liar!" He hissed.

"And handsome too?" She guessed hoping to still get free. Unfortunately, he threw her like a tiny rubber ball across the space, and into the leader monkey's head. The cockatoo mumbled something to himself then left. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and flew over to where Consuela had been thrown.

"Consuela? Connie? Are you alright?" I cooed stepping over the still unconscious monkey.

"I don't know anything!" She moaned.

"Consuela, it's me. Sonny." I stepped into a patch of sunlight and was hit right in the chest by the bright green ball of feathers. I gasped, as the air had been knocked out of me, and wrapped my wings around her. She was trembling. "Hey, calm down. The big bad bird is gone." I crooned to her through her sobs.

"Did you see him Sonny? He was so big, and evil, and just horrible!" She was talking like Nora used to; fast and hardly audible.

"Yes I saw him. He's gone now though. What happened here?" I asked gently stroking her feathers.

"Well it started out wonderfully. Nico and Pedro were preforming Hot Wings, and Jewel and that weird bird were dancing. They almost finished and all of the sudden the roof was torn away and the monkeys leaped down from the crates. Then the leader pointed to Jewel and the macaw she was chained to and told them that they were going with him. She acted all tough, of course," We chuckled because that's exactly what Jewel would do, "And there was a big fight."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No. I didn't see much because I hid right away. The last I saw of Nico and Pedro was them following the macaws and Raphael onto the trolley."

"Hmm. Thank you Connie. Diego's gone missing, and I'm trying to get to Nico before he goes missing as well." I explain.

"I'm so sorry Sonora! I know that if any bird can find them it would be you."

"Thanks," I smile, "You can go to Nora and Pedro's nest, my girls are there and you will be safe until I return."

"Wonderful!" We took to the air. "Good luck Sonora!" Then she flapped her wings hard and fast to get to the nest, and I headed for the trolleys.


	6. Chapter 7: Diego's Hope

**Wow... Three chapters in one week. I must be some sort of on-a-roll magician. Please hold your applause. XD lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Diego's Hope**

After flying for about fifteen minutes, we came to the deep, dark side of town. The only birds that lived around here were chickens, and shady crooks that were bad news for little birds like me. Ali had passed out after we came around the corner, he was so scared. We ducked through a big hole in the concrete wall and came to an almost pitch black room.

Almost instantly we were thrown into a woven metal cage with holes just small enough that we can't fit through. I looked over at Alejandro and poked him a couple of times. He stirred, but didn't wake up; at least he was alive.

Just when I started to think that the bizarre cockatoo left, he slammed into the side of the cage that was hanging in the darkest corner of the room. We spun around and I grabbed the wire to try and keep steady. Then that eccentric feather-brain began to sing a song about how he used to be a movie star, and humans loved him. Sadly, for my case, he was replaced by a parakeet and here we are today.

"I will make you ugly too." He crooned and grabbed me by my neck. "Sweet nightmares!" Then off went the zany laugh like an alarm, and we were left alone in the dark.

"Diego," Ali had woken up at the horrible song, "I'm scared." He whimpered and curled up next to me.

"We'll be alright. Our parents will find us and we'll be home before we know it." I comforted, not really believing what I was saying.

"I hope you're right. I hate this place!"

"Yeah me too." I looked around and saw all sorts of birds trapped in similar cages. Just to my right I saw a whole bunch of finches stuffed in a cage smaller than ours. Other cages had macaws and parrots of all sorts. It seemed like the most hopeless place on earth, and I hated it.

The feel of despair made me instantly want to fight it. Then I thought of something that never failed. "Hey Ali, you want me to sing a song?"

"If you think it will help." He perked up.

"Dad always tells me that nothing is too bad when you can still sing." Then I thought of the perfect song. "Mom used to sing this to us when we would fight, or couldn't sleep because of a nightmare." I cleared my throat and filled my lungs. "_Just when you think, that hope is lost, and giving up is all you got._"

Ali patted his leg to keep my tempo and add some rhythm to it. The other birds turned to us to watch. "_Blue turns black; your confidence is cracked, and there seems no turning back from here._ _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation; while the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations._"

Some birds began to hum in the background. "_That's when you can build a bridge of light. That's what turns the wrongs all right. That's when you can't give up the fight. That's when love turns nighttime into day. That's when loneliness goes. That's why you gotta be strong tonight! Only love can build us a bridge of light._"

Some birds started to sing quietly with me. "_When your feet are made of stone, and you're convinced that you're all alone. Look at the stars instead of the dark. You'll find that your heart shines like the sun. Let's not let our anger get us lost, and the need to be right comes at too high a cost._" When I sang the chorus it seemed like everybird was making noise, whether it was singing, humming, or tapping like Ali. It sounded wonderful.

"_Deep breath, take it on the wing, but don't forget to let love back in! That's when love can build a bridge of light! That's what turns the wrongs all right! That's when you can't give up the fight!_" The volume was incredible! I realized that there was a window and turned towards it and the noonday sun. I tried my hardest to project my voice through those bars and into the ears of a passerby.

The tempo slowed down after singing the chorus a few more times, and I closed out the melody. "_Only love can build a bridge of light…ooooh._" I received a small encore and smiled.

"Thanks Diego. That did help." Ali sighed and fluffed up next to me again.

"Well sung Diego. You sounded just like your father. I know someone heard that." The voice was familiar and I looked to my left to see Aunt Josie and her mate in a cage.

"Aunt Josie! What happened?" I gasped.

"Same as you probably. We were flying and that cockatoo came out of nowhere and grabbed us." She explained.

"But what about your egg?"

"I don't know. I just hope you're right that Sonny's going to find us." Her voice was so sad compared to normal; it only made me hate this place more.

"She is." I whirled around to see a shadow at the window. When it moved I saw the emerald green feathers, and bright red chest of Aunt Selena.

"You found us!" I almost shouted.

"With that performance, I'm surprised that no other birds heard you." She said landing on top of the cage.

"Get us out of here!" Ali couldn't hold his tongue.

"Shhh, now little one. I need you to do something for me." Selena looked around and listened before telling us her plan. "I need you to stay here…"

"What? Have you seen that cockatoo?" Ali squawked.

"Yes young one." She crooned in her beautiful voice. "You are going to be my special agents, and help me and my team get to you and free all of the birds. You think you can do that for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted eagerly.

"If it will get us out of here, ok." The little toucan shrugged.

"Perfect! You chicks are so brave! I will be back soon." With that she left back through the barred window.

As soon as she disappeared the door was flung open and two humans entered and began to carry the cages full of birds out. "What's happening?" I whispered.

"You are going to the airport, and we're going to find you new families." Nigel came back.

"My mom will stop you!" I screeched.

"Baha! Your mother's probably back at your nest crying her eyes out because her…precious little chick, is gone."

"Not my mom! She'll find you and she'll pluck what feathers you have left off your hollow head!" This made him mad and he shook our cage.

"You'd better close your beak, canary. You could make a good meal if I decide I need one." With that grim note he took off.

"Yea that's right! Leave before I pluck you!" Ali called after him. We laughed.

"Careful. You could end up like Richie." One if the finches in the overstuffed cage said.

"Who's Richie?" Ali and I asked.

"Exactly." The toucan and I shared a terrified look. Then the humans came and took our cage. We were taken outside and loaded into a van that looked like the strangest, most deformed chicken I'd ever seen.


	7. Chapter 8: The Girls' Plan

**Now for the fourth in one week... that has to be a record! XD Once again, short but important.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The Girls' Plan**

I checked every trolley that I possibly could at _least _seventeen times. All I could find was a scraggly, mangled, deep blue down feather. The worst part was that the sky was turning orange, and the sun was tucking itself into bed over the ocean. It would be dark soon.

"Where else could they be?" I mumbled to myself.

"Sonny! Sonora Canary! Stop flying for half a second and let me talk to you!" Exasperated panting came from behind me. I slowed down my speed and Selena soared up alongside me and her squad from the F.N. stayed a little ways behind. "You know that when you're on the hunt, you are _the _hardest bird to catch up to?" She gasped.

"Sorry. I was in the zone. Have you found anything?" I asked excited.

"Actually yes. Can we please land though?"

"Oh right." We perched on a trolley.

"I know where Diego and Ali are." She explained. Her green feathers seemed to glow in the dying sunlight.

"REALLY? TAKE ME TO THEM!" I cried.

"Now Sonny, you know I can't do that."

"I don't care!" I thought for a moment. "I will follow you if you don't let me come with you."

"I knew you would say that." She sighed. "Maybe you should just join the force. Half of the cases we take have to do with you troublesome canaries." We laughed.

"Sadly, you're right. So can we go now?" I asked hovering above the chipped yellow paint on the trolley.

"Yeah. We're headed for the Parade." And off we went in the night.

* * *

><p>"Come on Nora! We have to go to the parade!" I whined.<p>

"Yeah mom. It's not fair!" Ellie helped.

"Now girls, I can't go against what Sonny said. We could get in big trouble." Our Aunt consoled.

"I'm not missing this." Selena crossed her wings and turned her back to the humming bird. My sister was always so sparky and confident in her decisions. She almost never second guessed herself. I wished that I could be like that; I was always so soft spoken, and nobird ever heard me.

"There's always next year." Nora said weakly. Ellie and Sel just rolled their eyes.

"Come on Gwyn." My sister grabbed my wing and pulled me to Ellie's room. Both were furious that they couldn't go to the parade.

"We can't be mad at Aunt Nora. It's not her fault." I said in a quiet voice.

"Of course we can! This is her fault!" The little hummer wailed.

"I can't believe mom's not back yet." The canary mumbled. "And where the heck are Diego and Raymond?"

"Well, I heard mom talking to…" I was cut off.

"You know you're right. We haven't seen them since this morning." Ellie agreed.

"Mom was saying something about…"

"Those slackers prolly got a leaf-cut and had to go to Dr. Alberts to get patched up." Sel sniggered.

"HEY!" I chirped.

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch, sheesh." The girls sighed.

"Well, you don't listen to me, so I have to get your attention somehow." I grumbled.

"You have our attention, what is it?"

"I heard mom talking to Nora for a second before she went back into town. She said something about a half-bald cockatoo and Officer Selena. Then Nora said something about a smugglers bird, and she looked terrified." As I explained the girls eyes got wider and wider.

"Oh no! You know what this means?" Ellie gasped.

"There's a dangerous bird flying around kidnapping innocent birds! What if that's where Diego and Ray are? What if they have mom too?" My sister said not stopping to breath.

"We have to get to the Toucan's nest, and check with Auntie Eva!"

"But what about your mom? Won't she worry?" I wondered aloud.

"Not if she doesn't know we're gone." A sly look came to Elena's face. "We'll take the safety vent." She walked to the center of the room and looked up. A hole just big enough for us to squeeze through went up through the trunk and out the back of the tree.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Sel leapt into the air and shot through the vent; Ellie right on her tail. I paused a moment to write Aunt Nora a note, in case she came looking for us, and followed.


	8. Chapter 9: The Parade

**Sorry for all for all of the confusion... Here's Chapter 9, and ten should be out tonight or tomorrow. Thanx for your cooperation! BTW: Fifth chapter this week **cough cough** XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Parade**

Our squad reached the center of town and was greeted by confetti, sequins, and music galore. I had block out the tantalizing tunes and keep my mind set for my task at hand. There were a few times, though, that I slipped and preformed a body roll or a spiral. Force of habit, don't cha know.

The eight birds from the force split off into pairs and placed themselves on the outer edges of the huge concrete bleachers on opposite sides of the street. Selena and I were in the middle, with two pairs to our right and two to our left. We perched right under one of the huge stadium lights that shone on the festivities. The buzzing of the huge light bulbs was enough to drive a bird mad. I couldn't even hear myself think.

I looked over at Selena who was staring intently at the street. I followed her gaze only to rest my eyes upon the _ugliest _float ever in existence. It looked a little like a chicken. White, patched sheets were draped over a beat up old van. The head and wings were crafted out of scraps of the same sheets, but the head made me giggle. The crest was three orange cones aligned on the top of the head and the beak was made of the same thing. The eyes were a scuffed up soccer ball, and a red bucket.

Two men stood on the roof dancing in white clothing with feathers glued on the fabric. There was also a little boy who was dressed as an egg and moved back and forth reluctantly. I could tell he was humiliated to be on such a crime against nature. The abomination was putting along between the pole-walkers, and an exquisite, glittering float adorned with sculptures of all sorts of us birds.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of feathers. Nigel swooped over the parade and into the chicken float, and he had Jewel in his talons. I shot my gaze back to Selena. The quetzal looked confused that there was only one macaw.

I motioned that I was going to fly down there, but she shook her head, and I stayed my wings. Hopping over to me she shouted "We have to wait a little longer. We'll catch them at the end of the street."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Diego's gone?" I gasped.<p>

"Just as I said, he was snatched out of the air by that cockatoo. Aunt Sonny told us to stay here." Ray explained. Tears welled in Gwyn and I's eyes.

"Poor Diego!" I wailed. "What will we do?"

"We need to get a move on, and go save them!" Gwyn exclaimed drying her now glittering green eyes.

"Eva will never let us go." Elena said from her perch under her brother's wing. When we arrived she tackled him and hadn't left him alone since. We looked to the mother toucan.

"I think that we have a better chance of finding some answers where there are more distractions. If I was a smuggler I would want to sneak out of Rio during the time everyone is distracted by other things. The parade would be the best place to look, and if I take you all, you're all still safe." She said matter-of-factly.

"Really? You would do that?" All twenty one of us chorused.

"You forget that my mate, and father of these chicks, is gone too." She ruffled her raven feathers and looked over her shoulder at the lights of Rio.

"Then open your wings and let's go!" Ray cawed.

"Hold your tail-feathers," We whirled around to see Aunt Nora flying fast and furious up to the platform. "You girls aren't going anywhere." She swept her little wing over us. "And Raymond Alberto Luíz Geraldo Cardinal what are you doing here?"

"Aunt Sonny told us to come here and play after the race. We came and were playing war, and Ali and Diego got bird-napped by a huge cockatoo. Then Sonny came to the nest and told us to stay here for safety." The little red-head explained quickly, as he had done it about a million times already.

"Oh no. Oh no! OH NO! Do you know what this means?" The hummer exclaimed.

"Mom got mad," I said.

"Mom got a plan," Gwyn continued.

"And Sonny took off to finish what has been started." Eva concluded.

"Oh…I guess you do know…"

"So why are we still sitting here, when we could be flying into town?" I asked standing and spreading my sunny wings.

"Girl, you're right. Let's hit the sky!" Ray followed my lead and soon we were off; Eva and Nora in the front and twenty one of us chicks spread out behind them.

* * *

><p>Rafael, Pedro and I had just left Blu and Luiz to go scout ahead for Jewel. I felt absolutely rotten about not checking in with Sonora and the chicks, but I knew she would understand when I explained the situation. Blu needed more than just help, he needed a life, and that was our mission.<p>

The three of us soared over a few more of the glittering, music blasting floats and came to a…homely little float, devoid of any gitz or glam. As we flew closer we could hear the sounds of hundreds of birds trapped in the car. "Jewel?" We called.

"Guys? Guys! I'm in here!" Came our muffled reply.

"Just hold on! We'll be right back with help!" Ralphy called back to her and we turned around to get her flightless, blue hero. Our flight was short and we informed Blu of her whereabouts, then wheeled back to see if we could get her free. Pedro was on my left wing and the toucan flew point.

"I can't believe we got ourselves into this one bro." I said.

"Yeah we're gonna have a heck of a time explaining this to the mama birds, eh Nico?" Pedro replied, and we laughed. Suddenly my brother's laugh was cut off and I stopped.

"Pedro? Pedro? Where did you go?" I called looking around. A gargantuan weight hit me from above and a huge black talon wrapped around my neck. My throat constricted and I felt lightheaded. _Why do I seem to have this sense of déjà vu at every Carnival I've been to lately? _

"Keep quiet canary, or you and the round one die." The cockatoo crooned in my ear. "Toucan!" He called to Ralphy. "You seem to be missing something!" Then he waved Pedro and I around in the air like rag dolls.

"Boys!" Rafael gasped as he turned around. His eyes were wide, and filled with fear and fury.

"Into the van, and no tricks or your little…helpers, have breathed their last. Don't test me!" The King of Carnival hung his proud head and swooped down to the ugly van. The balding white bird held up a sheet and said, "In the cage." Then pointing to a medium sized cage, and the toucan stepped inside. Next Pedro was tossed in like a tennis ball. The last thing I saw before being tossed in myself was, Sonny flying at full speed, a look of pure hatred in her eyes, right for the cockatoo.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my post when it happened. Selena had gone to check with her squad to see if there was anything they saw that could help our cause, and I was alone. I watched the chicken float containing my friend, nephew, and son as it moved along slowly. Lazy confetti, sequins, and feathers floated around my head. I was distracted by watching a human family as they danced around and caught the lofty decoration.<p>

I saw movement over the floats and looked up thinking I would see Sel coming back with news. Instead I saw Rafael, Pedro, and my ever elusive Nico flying over the floats looking for something. I brightened immediately. "NICO! NICO! I'm over here!" I shouted, but the blaring music drowned out every word; so I just waited for them to realize where I was.

Then they flew down to the chicken float, wheeled around, flew a few feet back, and hovered for a moment. I cocked my head to the side trying to make sense of the bizarre flight pattern. Then they turned back around and headed back to the float.

More movement by the jungle caught my eye and I turned to see Eva, Nora, and the chicks flying over the parade. I waved and they settled by me. "What are you bird-brains doing here?" I asked hugging my girls and turning back towards the street. But before anyone could speak and excuse, my heart stopped dead and my blood ran cold.

Nigel leapt out of the van, slunk around the float behind the boys, and grabbed Pedro. Then he soared up and dived on Nico, clasping his talons around my mate's neck. He squawked something to Rafael and the rest I saw from a blur, as I took off from the ledge and launched myself at the devil-bird that dared mess with my family.


	9. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**Chapter 10**

**Confrontation**

The sheet was still being held up by the cockatoo, when he got hit by my blur of sunshine. She hit him in the dead center of his back, and truthfully I was surprised that I didn't hear it snap. He shrieked in pain, let me go, and I grabbed my cap, as it had fallen on a crate, and jumped in his face, claws at the ready.

Sonny was on his back and clawing off what feathers were left and screaming insults at him. "Where is my son you dirty, flea-bitten, spawn of the Devil?" My stomach dropped when she said "son." I scratched the beast's chest and zipped around to be by my mate's side.

"Why hello there! Where did you come from?" I teased her.

"My lookout post. I swear I'm just going to join the F.N." She muffled through a beakful of feathers.

"You would definitely put a new spin on things." I replied, adding a row of my claw marks on the cockatoo's back. "Sonny, what did you say about 'son'?" I asked remembering my worry.

"This pitiful excuse for a bird stole our son and Alejandro Toucan. Go look for them! You're stronger than me and can probably get the latch open. Go!" She pushed me deeper into the van. I buzzed between the crates looking and calling for the chicks.

"Diego? Ali?" Over and over.

"DAD?" I heard a scared voice call from right in front of me.

"Diego!" I cawed and rushed up to the cage.

"Oh dad! I'm so sorry we got caught!" Tears were in my sons amber eyes and I did my best to hug him through the wire that scratched at my feathers.

"Don't worry filho (son in Portuguese), I'll get you two out of here and everything will be ok." Ali came up to the bars as well. I flitted to the top of the cage where the latch was. "You know how to work this thing?"

"Grab the one end and pull it out of the little arch. We were in too bad of a position to get a good grip on it." Alejandro explained. I stood and took the metal part in my claws. Roughly, I jerked it to the right and the door sprung open.

"Come on! We have to go help your mom!" I instructed and flew back to the battle. Sonny was still fighting hard to destroy the gigantic white bird. That was one of the many reasons I loved her so much. Sonny didn't give a flying feather _who_ the bird was, if they messed with her family, friends, or anything near and dear to her, she gave them a dang good pecking for it.

She was in the air and flying tight circles around the less agile cockatoo, who was getting furious because he couldn't return her tirade. Each time she paused she ripped out more feathers, or added a soon to be scar. The feathers around her own scars flared at a change in the wind and I shivered. "Look at mom go!" Diego breathed.

"She's pretty incredible." I agreed. "You two stay hidden and I'll go help her. Just as I was about to fly above the cockatoo and rake my claws down his face, he grabbed Sonny by her right wing, and cracked her like a whip. She screamed and fainted. With a disgusted look the cockatoo dropped her out of the van.

"MOM!" Diego screamed and flew out to catch her.

"Sonora!" Rafael and Pedro cried from the cage.

"No. No! NO! Not again! I'm not leaving you again Sonny!" I snapped my wings against my side and fell after my beloved Sonora. I was almost within a wing's reach of her, when the cockatoo grabbed my leg.

"In the cage Sunnywings." He snarled and hurled me in the cage with Rafael and Pedro. I hit my head and everything went blurry.

"No…Sonny no…" I mumbled, and collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Come on mom! Wake up! MOM!" I whimpered. I had her mangled right wing in my claws and Ali had her left. The bones felt like a twig that had been broken into five or six different pieces. Her head lolled between her shoulders and she wouldn't open her eyes.<p>

"Diego?" Officer Selena glided up to us. "What are you doing? Where's your father?" She called.

"Dad's in the smuggler van with Rafael and Pedro. Mom was attacking the cockatoo and he hurt her bad." I explained through my tears.

"He grabbed her wing and used her as a whip." Ali elaborated. We reached the ledge and I laid her down gently. Mom's right wing lay at an agonizing angle and I fixed it gently.

"DIEGO!" My sisters shrieked and choked me with hugs and covered my face with kisses.

"Sel! Gwyn! I thought I'd never see you again!" I said holding my hatchlings close. "You should have seen mom and dad! They were incredible! Dad got us out of the cage, and mom was turning that white idiot into nesting material!" I told them.

"Where are they?" The girls chorused. I hung my head and any joy in my heart dissolved. I turned to reveal the limp form of the canary. "MOM!" They wailed and soared over to her.

"What happened?" Nora asked fearfully.

"She got turned into a…a whip." I choked.

"Where are the boys?" Eva asked hopefully.

"They're in the van. The cockatoo threw them in a cage." Alejandro explained, escaping the feather-pile of his 17 brothers and sisters.

"We have to free them!" Gwyn cried now hovering next to Aunt Nora.

"No," The quetzal stepped into the group. Her squad was fanned out behind her on the ledge. "You need to get Sonora to Dr. Albert. She's fading fast." Selena placed her yellow beak in the crook of our mom's neck to check her pulse. She stepped back, and I saw a look of fear cross her face.

"Nora, Diego; Fly ahead and get Albert ready for her! GO!" She shooed us of the ledge. "Eva you follow, with Sonny, as fast as you can without jostling the wing. Speed is key! I'll go after the smugglers and bring justice to their door." The rest I hardly heard because I was beating my wings as fast as I possibly could. Nora was at least four feet in front of me, but we cut through the jungle, not pausing for anything.

"Albert!" The hummer cried as we came to the spider's clearing. "It's Sonora! She's badly hurt and fading fast."

"What all happened?" The huge, hairy spider crawled out of his hollow.

"Mom got turned into a whip, her right wing is broken in at least six places, and I don't know what else. Can you help her?" I panted landing in his platform.

"Lad, I'm good with cuts and scrapes, single breaks and such, but internal damage I can't fix. You need to take her to the sanctuary. They can keep her stable until their doctor's back in." Albert instructed.

"Thanks Al." Nora said and zipped off to tell Eva and get my mom to the sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>A little sad yes, but a suspense builder nonetheless!<strong>


	10. Chapter 11: Searching for a Miracle

**Chapter 11**

**Searching for a Miracle**

I was curled up in a corner of the wire cage. We had just been loaded into the airplane and had taken off. "I almost had her. Her feathers brushed mine, then that devil bird grabbed me." I said for the bazillion time.

"I'm sorry Eva; I won't be home for dinner tonight." Rafael mumbled. All of the sudden Blu began ramming into the side of his cage like some sort of crazy bird.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked from her separate cage.

"I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can." The nerdy macaw replied trying to sound cool. With one more shove he pushed a big red can off the ledge, and the funny vine that was attached to it stretched and popped the top of the cage open. He jumped out and started freeing birds. I followed my brothers out of our prison and a new hope welled in my stomach. I pulled my bottle cap down on my head, and wathched Blu pull a switch that opened the big metal door.

Wind from the fast moving plane tore at our feathers, and pulled me towards freedom. We waited for Blu's signal. "GO! GO! GO!" The blue genius crowed and every bird spread their wings and leapt out of the plane.

"FREEDOM!" Pedro cawed. We were soaring over the bay, and Rio looked stunning in the morning light.

"I'm going to my nest! I have to see my family!" Rafael informed us and banked east towards his nest.

"Me too bro. I can't wait to see the fam!" Then Pedro left and I was alone. I tried my hardest to take in all that had happened in the past 24 hours: The performance, meeting Blu, the monkeys, then the parade…

"THE PARADE!" I gasped. Snapping back into reality I remembered the battle with the cockatoo. "Sonny!" I caught a stiff sea breeze and rocketed into the center of town.

The main street that had hosted the parade was completely empty. Only a few workers were cleaning up the incredible amounts of sequins, confetti, feathers and other things left there. I flew close to the ground, looking for what I prayed I wouldn't find; Sonora's body. I sent up a silent thank you when I didn't.

_Maybe they're at the Corner. _ I thought to myself, and changed course for my home. When I got there I found it empty. As I checked the rooms I tried to think of where else they could be. I came to Sonora and my nest and paused.

Two nights ago I had been snuggled in that bowl of feathers and moss with my wing around my hearts greatest treasure. Her pretty head had been resting on my chest as I softly sang her a song. When I had finished singing, she opened her big, green eyes and looked up into mine. "I love you." She told me so sincerely. My heart had done its usual pounding, especially when she leaned in and kissed me, gently brushing her wing down my cheek.

But now, my whole family was missing and my mate was probably dying. Tears stung at my eyes as I looked around again. I spied Sonny's shell necklace on its hook. She must have forgotten it since we left so early yesterday. I picked it up and ran my feathertips across the rough outside, then the smooth inside.

"Nico?" A voice called from the door.

"Come in!" I called, able to keep my voice from cracking. I slipped the shell around my neck and walked out to the living room. Pedro and Nora were standing there with Ray and Ellie hovering outside.

"Bro we gotta go! Sonny's at the sanctuary with your chicks. Nora says that she's been in a coma since last night." Pedro told me. I almost fainted. "Bro you ok?" Pedro placed a wing around my shoulders noticing the color drain from my face. I couldn't find the words to answer, so I just started flying.

Blindly I flapped my wings and powered through the canopy. I didn't see a thing until I came to the rich part of town and found the sanctuary. "Daddy!" My chicks called as they spied me flying in. They zipped up to me and wrapped me in hugs. I couldn't talk. All I could do was turn on the water works, and squeeze them close to me.

"We were so scared that we would never see you again!" Sel sobbed.

"I would **NEVER** leave you chicks." I promised through my own tears.

"We love you daddy." Gwyn told me looking me directly in the eye.

"And I love each one of you with all of my heart." I replied as they hovered in front of me. Brave Diego. Sparky Selena. Sweet Gwyn. They were my chicks, and I would never stop loving them.

"Nico!" I looked down and saw Blu flapping his way up to us.

"Blu? You're flying!" I exclaimed drying my eyes.

"Yea! It's amazing!" The macaw exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you!" I shared a wing-bump with him and introduced my chicks.

"Pleasure to meet you." Blu said politely.

"BOYS!" I turned around and saw Ralphy and his whole armada flying towards us. "Where's Sonny?" He asked as they got closer.

"Sonny? Oh!" Blu said slapping his face with his deep blue wing. "She's your mate right?" He asked me.

"Yes. I was informed that she was here." I replied, returning to panic mode.

"She's here, but she doesn't look so good." Blu hung his head.

"Take me to her!" I demanded.

"She's in surgery now. I'll bring you in after we find out what's wrong." With that Blu left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad but climactic. I really hope I didn't make anyone cry, because I did a little when writing the scene with the chicks. Thank you guys for reading, <em>AND<em> reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 12: A Miracle

**Here you go! Last chapter! Please no death threats until you read the whole thing ;), and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**A Miracle**

Nico paced for what seemed like centuries. All he did was mumble to himself, look at the door to the sanctuary, and return to pacing. His chicks were huddled together in a patch of sunshine sleeping, hoping this whole thing was a horrible, horrible dream. Rafael, Eva and their armada had gone to find something to eat, even though everyone knew that they wouldn't be able to eat even if they did.

Finally, out came Blu with a grim look on his face. "Nico," The canary whipped around and slammed his cap on his head. Pedro was by his side in an instant. "We don't think she's going to make it. Too many things were punctured. Her ribs are broken and so is her wing."

Nico's world stood still. He could see Blu's mouth moving but he heard nothing. He heard the sound of Sonny singing when they first met so long ago "No chance, no way. I won't say it no no!" After she had sung that she tried to fly away from him, but he grabbed her wing. "At least out loud…" He had twirled her around in mid-flight and dipped her. "I won't say I'm in… Love."

He flashed back to their first kiss in their little pink blossom tree. Then him getting kidnapped by Luís. Then returning to see her dying on the forest floor. After saving her, he remembered the searing pain of having to not see her for three years after that. Then his joy when Pedro had bumped into her when they were out looking for birds for their Carnival party.

He flashed back to her getting kidnapped by Phillip, the waterfall, and waking up in his nest after being drugged by that indigo devil, and seeing the face of his angel. The joy of the night his chicks were born. Then everything that had happened recently.

"Nico?" Pedro shook his shoulder. "Bro? You ok?"

"Can you take me to her?" The canary asked the macaw. Blu nodded and took off leading him through the halls of the clinic. They came to a special room filled with all sorts of birds resting from different procedures.

"She's over here." Blu landed on the counter and walked Nico over to a small nest that contained a frail, broken, dying Sonora. She was breathing slowly.

Nico walked over to her and took her wing in his. "Oh Sonny!" He wailed and collapsed onto his knees. His whole frame shook as he sobbed. "My beautiful, wonderful, perfect Sonny." He stammered through his tears. As he sat there the female canary's breathing slowed, and eventually stopped.

"Nico." Blu tapped his shoulder. "Nico, she's gone." The canary stood and dried his eyes.

"She loved how I sang. That's all I have left to give her." Nico cleared his throat and began to sing. "_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer… In the moonlight, when I saw your face. Saw you looking at me; saw you peeking out from moonbeams through the palm trees…swaying in the breeze._

"_I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before, and I know I'm giving more to you, than I thought I could do. Don't know how it happened, don't know why, but you don't really need a reason…when the stars shine…just to fall in love. Made to love each other, made to be together, for a lifetime… In the sunshine…flying through the sky._

"_And I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before. And I know I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do. Oh! Now I know love is real. Soaring sky high, as the angels try; letting you and I. Fly Love!"_ After trying to draw out the last note and his voice cracking, Nico began to cry again and took the shell from around his neck and put it around Sonora's. "Good bye, my love." Again he collapsed with her wing held tightly in his.

Suddenly the shell began to glow. Blu and Pedro noticed it, but Nico had his head tucked and didn't see it. It glowed brighter and brighter, then snuffed out. The friends watched as the impossible happened. Sonora's chest began to move up and down again.

* * *

><p>I saw the fabled light at the end of the tunnel, but it began to fade away. My pain was gone. My wing was healed. Anything on the inside that had been damaged was good as new now. I was perfectly healed.<p>

A quick flashback showed me where I was. Nico had been singing to me and I was in the sanctuary. I had feeling back in my wing, and I felt somebird clinging to it. Carefully I opened my eyes. Nico was on my right side, and sobbing uncontrollably. Pedro and Blu were at the foot of my nest, beaks agape.

"Nico?" I breathed.

"Oh great, now I'm hearing things." Nico blubbered.

"Nico! You're not hearing things, I'm alive!" I exclaimed and grabbed his wing.

"Holy feathers!" Nico jumped back and had a look of fear and shock on his handsome, tearstained face. But it melted away and turned into a look of pure joy and love. "Sonora!" He cawed and soared over to me.

"It's me! It's really me!" I cried. My mate grabbed me under my wings and pulled me out of the nest. He pulled me close and spun around and around.

"I thought you were dead." Tears welled in his gorgeous amber eyes.

"I was, but you sang and I came back." Tears stung at my eyes too. "I could never leave you." I whispered.

"I love you. I love you so much!" He replied and kissed me like he never had before.

"I have to go get Tulio! He will be so surprised!" Blu then left.

"Look at you girl!" Pedro squawked and Nico set me down. The red-headed bird wrapped me in a bear-hug. Then humans rushed in. A tall one with a long face and glasses had a look of wonder in his eyes to see me standing there.

"Incredible! She lived!" He said in his Brazilian accent.

"That's the power of love for you." I said and turned back to Nico. He wrapped me in another hug and we stayed like that for a long while.

* * *

><p>After Tulio examined me to see what had happened, and found nothing that would fit his logic, he let us go. When I walked out the doors I was attacked by a wave of feathers.<p>

"MOM! You're alive!" My chicks squealed.

"Sonny! You are my hero!" Rafael shouted, through the other praises from his chicks.

"Guys! Guys! I can't breathe!" They all jumped back. "I'm so happy to be back in action." I laughed. Nico came up behind me and wrapped a wing around my shoulders. I knew he couldn't keep his wings off of me, and wouldn't be able to for a long while.

"I say we celebrate!" Nora suggested.

"Agreed!" The troop chorused.

"Fruit market anyone?" I asked jumping into the air.

"Hooray!"

"You're not beating me this time, Sunny Blur." Nico hovered by my side and pecked my cheek.

"Well, Sun Bolt, I've done it once before." I placed a vixen look on my face and took off into my new, wonderful life with my family, mate, and friends. Whatever the future held for us I knew it would come and go, and be just another adventure for us birds at Canary Corner.


	12. Chapter 13: Not the End?

CC Chapter 13:

Not the end?

Hey all! I know that you love these stories so much, but I have run out of ideas for adventures for these crazy canaries! _**Therefor**_: I will be hosting a contest for your ideas for the next adventure. All I need is one or two (no more than three) chapters of an idea**. The dead line will be towards the end of April as I know that none of us have time to do hardly any writing right now. ** Now pick up your pens and get going!

P.S.: When you submit your entry, P.M. me so that I know to check the archives. I have a busy schedule and would REALLY appreciate it if you did. I may accidentally skip your entry if you don't. Thanx!


End file.
